The present invention relates to fluid control and management. In particular, it relates to valves or regulators for controlling a flow of fluid, such as, but not limited to, taps and faucets.
Taps of the type mounted to baths, basins and sinks typically have a tap body mounted above the surface of the bath, basin or sink which tap body has a threaded body portion which extends below the surface such that the tap body is securable to the surface by means of a correspondingly threaded back nut. The tap body further includes at least one elongate supply pipe for operative connection to a water supply. A single tap has a single supply pipe and a mixer tap has two such pipes, conventionally referred to as “threaded tails”. Typically, the elongate supply pipes are metal pipes having threaded connections to the threaded body portion. In mounting of the tap to the surface, the supply pipes are screwed into the tap body, the braided or flexible supply pipes and threaded body portion of the tap body are inserted through an aperture in the surface and the threaded nut is applied from underneath the surface to the threaded body portion and tightened to grip the tap body to the surface. The required connections to the water supplies are then made, typically using a compression fitting or a push-fit coupling.
Water regulations typically require that a shut-off or service valve is provided close to the tap so that the water supply can be easily closed to allow for replacement of washers etc., as necessary. However, by the time that washers need replacing, the bath, basin or sink has been installed and invariably enclosed within an enclosure such as within bath panels, a sink unit or basin vanity unit, giving exceptionally limited accessibility to the service valves. The present invention seeks to overcome this problem in taps and faucets, but also to provide a means for control of fluids in fluid lines generally.